


Sad Bug

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Best Bug Ever!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Bob has lost his favorite toy, and he is a sad, sad bug.





	Sad Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsdemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/gifts).

> **'Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Bob, Whirl, Sunstreaker  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** For ThoughtsDemise! Thank you, dearheart!! I appreciate it tons! <3

"What's wrong with Bob?" Whirl asked, drawing every optic in Swerve's to Sunstreaker's pet as the two reached the bar.

"He lost his favorite toy," Sunstreaker began then dropped his gaze to meet Bob's, voice firming, "because he was a bad boy and snuck out of our quarters with it again."

Bob's antennae drooped even more, belly nearly on the decking and limbs tucked in.

"Aww... Poor Bob," cooed Swerve, crouching near the insecticon. "Does he want a-"

"No!" Sunstreaker cut in, head shaking. "No. He snuck out. He's been told plenty of times not to do that. We are not rewarding him for bad behavior."

As if he understood -and Whirl wasn't at all convinced the bug didn't- Bob flattened himself closer yet to the floor, and somehow managed to look even more pathetic. "We should find it for him." The words were out of his vocalizer before Whirl could think to stop them. Damn that lack of filter.

The idea rushed through the bar like Blurr on boosters, and Whirl suddenly found himself teamed up with a glowering Sunstreaker, as well as Skids and Nautica. They were both _very_ excited to get moving, and before he could finish his Nightmare Fuel, Whirl was dragged along with an equally reluctant Sunstreaker. Bob perked up a bit, but it might be from the sudden activity as the bar cleared. Whirl would think 'poor Swerve', but Swerve was eagerly off with Tailgate and Rewind, Cyclonus calmly striding in their exuberant wake.

"They don't even know what it is," Sunstreaker said a bit helplessly, but that made Skids jerk to a halt and turn around, optics bright and blazing.

"Perfect! We'll win!" Skids said, doorwings flicking.

"What's it look like?" Nautica whispered, leaning in toward Sunstreaker.

"It's a ball," Sunstreaker replied, leaning back at what looked to be the precise angle Nautica tipped forward. "Blue, mostly. Kind of translucent? It's got this chip inside it that makes it kinda squeak?"

"And where's Bob usually go when he sneaks off?" Skids asked, stepping up right beside Nautica. "Where did you find him?"

"Uh..."

Whirl watched Sunstreaker's mouth open and close as his vocalizer clicked, and snorted. "Bob." The insecticon's antennae flicked forward and back, and two pairs of yellow optics looked up at Whirl. "Where's your ball?" Bob tensed, rising a little before he looked back up at Sunstreaker and hunkered down again. "Come on. Take us to your ball. Go on," Whirl encouraged, stepping back and waving an arm.

Bob slunk forward, glancing back up at Sunstreaker and waiting to be told no, but Sunstreaker just rolled his optics and waved Bob on too, and the four of them followed the insecticon. It took a few minutes, and they entered and exited a lift, went down a few corridors, and Bob relaxed the longer they went on, but they just kept going. And going. And going, following the now trotting insecticon.

"Does he actually know where he left it?" Nautica asked.

Sunstreaker shrugged and kept walking, and Whirl got the sinking feeling that this had already occurred.

"Slag."

A few minutes later, Bob gave a soft, happy-sounding chirr and his aft started to waggle. The pace picked up more, and Whirl tipped his head as they were dragged into a different lift.

"This is how it goes," Sunstreaker said and stood against the back wall, arms crossed as Bob leaned up and poked a button. Though when the lift doors opened, Sunstreaker straightened. "Huh. This is different. The frag were you down here for?"

Bob chittered and led them out.

"The reservoir?" Skids asked, following.

"Bob, if you dropped it in-" But Sunstreaker cut himself off.

Whirl trailed closely after the insecticon as Bob trundled off to the side, and slowly the other three followed. Bob's antennae shot straight up and he dove toward a grouping of pipes.

"Oh," Whirl said as he leaned in from above. "It's stuck back there," he told the others as Bob whined and tried to get to his ball. The insecticon's foreclaws were too big to fit between, and his smaller pair of arms were too short to reach.

"How the frag?" Sunstreaker asked and knelt beside Bob to push his pet back so he could try to reach.

"You can't get that," Whirl said and reached in with a pincer to grasp the ball. Moving it made it squeak its electronic squeaky chirp, and Bob about lost his mind with excitement. "Chill, bug. We ain't got it yet." Whirl held as tight to the ball as he could without piercing the rubbery surface and worked it out through the pipes. "How'd he squeeze that through here?"

"Who knows?" Sunstreaker muttered.

The ball popped free and squealed its way out of Whirl's grasp, but Sunstreaker dove for it and got it before Bob could. "Sorry, bug, but we're way too close to the oil for you to be knocking this thing around," Sunstreaker said when Bob whined at him. "Besides. You're still in trouble for sneaking out."

"Have a spark!" Skids said on a laugh as Bob's antennae drooped.

Sunstreaker gave Skids a flat look, then turned back to the insecticon. "What do you say, Bob?"

Bob looked at Whirl and purred at him.

"Welcome," Whirl said. "Just don't go tellin' everyone. I gotta maintain my rep as a hardened badaft."

Bob chirped an affirmative, and led the way back to the lift.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about where else you can find me? I've got a DW post [HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html). ^_^


End file.
